Alone
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: [One Sided Syaoran x Sakura] The cruelest things are said in ignorance.


Disclaimer- I don't own Tsubasa.

AN: Just a short piece on what happened after the end of Volume 2.

* * *

Rain was falling, hard and fast and wet and cool, soaking Syaoran down to the bone, but he did not even notice, already too numb. He liked this rain.

It hid the tears.

"_Who... are you?"_

Those words hurt more than the unbearable, blazing heat that had burned and charred Syaoran in the retrieval of Sakura's memories. His burns were soothed by the cool rain at first, but now the downpour was too much.

At the time, Syaoran had been to overjoyed at seeing his beloved's eyes open once more, seeing those sparkling emerald depths again, hear her say his name.

But his hopes were dashed and crushed beneath the awful weight of destiny.

Sakura's once sparkling, lively eyes were almost completely empty, and that abyss tore into his heart. Her first words-

"_Who... are you?"_

Next to him, his wolfish Kudan, the avatar of Fire, nuzzled his warm nose into Syaoran's side, but the brown eyed boy was unaware. Around him, the dragon Kudan of Kurogane and Fai's hawk Kudan curled their wings around him, cradling him in this makeshift shelter.

But still Syaoran could not feel the comforting presence of these creatures, nor hear anything but three words.

"_Who... are you?"_

The words kept echoing, like an ever playing, ever haunting melody of memories that seemed so distant. Louder and louder they roared, destroying his indomitable will.

"_**Who... are you?"**_

The loneliness that had plagued his early life returned with a vengeance, doubled by the fact that he had tasted the warmth and beauty of love and now it was stripped from him.

He was alone again.

Syaoran sank to his knees and began to weep once more.

* * *

From their positions at the window, two men watched as their de facto leader broke down into tears.

They had been silent ever since Fai had commented that it took another kind of strength to cry.

Both of them, despite having only know Syaoran for less than a week, had the urge to go down and help the boy cope with such a loss. Although Sakura was not dead, by all accounts, Syaoran was dead to _her_.

To be forgotten by the person you treasured the most... _that_ had to be Hell. To have the person you loved the most right in front of you, yet to never have them know you...

And to have such unyielding sorrow at such a young age... there was _something_ that seemed to be working against Syaoran and Sakura.

For all their experience, Fai and Kurogane could do nothing to help Syaoran, and they knew it.

So they stood in silence, just watching.

But as Syaoran fell to his knees, Kurogane finally straightened. When Fai shot him a quizzical look, the ninja replied brusquely, "It may be a strength to cry at times, but there's no strength in being sick."

The unsaid message was clear.

_We can't help make things better for him, but maybe we can help make it possible for him to keep going._

Fai smiled and nodded.

* * *

Alone... always alone.

That was how he had always been. Ever since he had woken up in that rainy alley, a bandage over one eye and a glare in the other. Even Fuji-Father, he corrected mentally, who had been so warm and kind to him, could not completely defrost his frozen soul.

But then _she_ came into his life.

She was like no one he had ever met. At once as rare and delicate and beautiful as a moonlit rainbow, but with a will that could match his own. His icy soul had been set free from its frozen prison.

With a smile as warm as sunshine, she slowly turned him into the friendly young man he was today.

But now he was alone again. Sakura wasn't there anymore... no more smiles that were just for him... no more watching the birds fly...

The tears continued to fall, rain falling from the brown depths of his eyes.

However, a brisk voice suddenly cut into his reveries.

"Hey, kid. Get back up." Kurogane said, grasping his shoulder reassuringly. "There's no way you can help the princess if you get sick."

Syaoran looked at the ninja for a moment, disbelievingly. Did he really think that it was possible for Syaoran to go back in there and go back into that exquisite torture?

"Kuro-tan is right, you know." Fai whispered, grasping Syaoran's other shoulder. The normal flightiness was gone from his voice, replaced by an emphatic strength.

"If you have a duty to do, then you do it, head held high." Kurogane said firmly. "So get back up there and bear it."

Syaoran smiled slightly and nodded. Even if Sakura could never remember him, maybe this strange magician and grumpy ninja could make it bearable.

Perhaps he wasn't so alone, after all.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed my little vignette, and please review! 


End file.
